Hot Umeshu
by cyancosmic
Summary: Gaara tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Hati wanita yang dikasihinya tengah membeku dan ia berkewajiban untuk mencairkannya. Tentunya bila ia tidak ingin radang beku menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tangganya.


Sebuah paket yang baru saja diambil Gaara diletakkannya di atas meja makan. Nama pengirimnya sudah ia ketahui dari resepsionis sehingga ia tak repot-repot melihatnya. Ia justru mengambil gunting juga cutter dan bersiap-siap membuka perekat pada kardusnya.

Sebelum ia melakukannya, tangannya meraih ponsel dan mencari kontak yang ingin dihubunginya. Begitu menemukannya, ia menjepit ponselnya di antara bahu dan kepala sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka penutup kardus. Selama beberapa saat ia menunggu hingga akhirnya nada dering berhenti berkumandang.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Otou-san," ia berkata begitu mendengar suara pria dari ujung telepon, "paketnya sudah kuterima. Terima kasih."

Pria yang dipanggilnya Otou-san pun menanggapi ucapannya. "Ya, sama-sama. Oka-san membuat banyak tahun ini sehingga kami mengirim banyak untuk kalian."

Gaara mengangguk mendengarnya. Sekali lagi ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan berkata, "Sudah lama aku tidak meminum Umeshu buatan Oka-san. Kurasa aku dan Ino akan meminumnya sedikit-sedikit supaya tidak cepat habis."

Sang ayah pun ikut tergelak. Suara tawanya yang kencang membuat Gaara mengernyit sedikit. Sebuah kesalahan karena menempelkan ponsel secara langsung ke telinga. "Kalian tidak perlu berhemat. Minumlah yang banyak. Apabila habis, aku dan Oka-san akan mengirimkannya lagi untuk kalian."

"Ya, kalau Otou-san berkata begitu…"

"Lagipula kudengar Tokyo belakangan ini dingin sekali," lanjut sang Ayah. "Mungkin kalian harus menambahkan air hangat. Jangan sampai kalian kedinginan!"

Sekali ini Gaara berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Paket telah dibuka dan dua buah botol Umeshu sudah dikeluarkannya ke atas meja. Ia menatap kedua botol itu dalam diam.

"Gaara?"

"Ah," ucap pria itu akhirnya sambil memandangi kedua botol Umeshu kiriman sang Ayah, "kalau begitu akan kusajikan Hot Umeshu untuk kami malam ini."

* * *

 **Hot Umeshu** by **cyancosmic**

 **Naruto** by **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Gaara x Ino**

 _This ff is a non profit creation. Dedicated to my best friend in RL or OL, Sukie-suu-Foxie._

 _With prompt : Umeshu_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Suara berdebum pelan di teras depan membuat Gaara tertegun sejenak. Ia menggerakkan kepala dan menoleh ke belakang punggung. Dari suaranya sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang datang.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria berambut merah maroon dan bertato 'Ai'itu beranjak ke pintu depan. Dengan kedua tangan tersangkut nyaman di celana training, Gaara pun membuka pintu kamar. Ia tak terkejut ketika menemukan wanita berambut pirang dengan setelan berwarna ungu tengah melepas _heels_ dan menggantinya dengan sandal.

"Okaeri, Ino!"

Yamanaka Ino - ah tidak - Sabaku Ino, mengangkat kepala dan memberikan anggukan pelan. Wanita itu bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun saat melewatinya. Ia hanya menyerahkan tas tangan yang dibawanya pada Gaara sebelum melewatinya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Mengerjapkan mata bingung, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, mengetuknya tiga kali dan menunggu. Begitu tidak ada reaksi, Gaara pun mengulangi tindakannya sembari menambahkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ino?" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya keheningan yang menanggapinya. Ini membuat keningnya berkerut sementara ia mendekat ke pintu. Sekali lagi ia mencoba memanggil nama wanita itu hingga pintu kembali terbuka dan memunculkan wajah yang dicarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara kembali bertanya sembari mempelajari raut wajah Ino.

Manik _teal_ Ino menolak untuk menatapnya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kembali tas tangan yang sebelumnya ia titipkan pada suaminya. Begitu tas tangannya kembali, ia pun kembali berjalan gontai menuju ke kamar.

Tak butuh seorang pembaca pikiran untuk menebak bahwa sang istri tengah dirundung masalah. Hanya saja, Gaara tak tahu apa yang membuat wanita itu begitu murung. Setelah enam bulan mereka menikah akhirnya ia berkesempatan menyaksikan sikap istrinya yang tak lazim.

"Ada masalah di kantor?" Gaara kembali bertanya sambil mengikuti sang istri yang beranjak ke kamar. "Orang-orang proyek sulit diajak bekerja sama? Atasanmu terlalu menuntut?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Wanita itu malah duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil menundukkan kepala. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya dikuncir kuda dibiarkan menjuntai berantakan hingga menutupi wajah. Gaara bahkan ragu wanita itu menyadari keberadaannya.

 _Oke._ Gaara tahu memang ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi. Istrinya yang biasanya periang dan selalu mengungkapkan apa saja yang ada di pikirannya sampai menolak bicara dengannya. Ia ingin wanita itu segera mengatakannya agar ia bisa membantu tapi sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Menghela napas, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mengganti strateginya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas tangan wanita itu. Tangan Ino terasa begitu dingin sehingga ia menggosokan tangannya beberapa kali untuk menambah kehangatan.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali," komentarnya sambil menggosokan tangannya. "Apa suhu di luar sedingin itu?"

Perlahan, kepala yang tertunduk itu mulai terangkat. Manik _teal_ yang semula enggan menunjukkan diri kini tertuju padanya. Mulutnya terbuka dan wanita itu berkata, "Gaara?"

Pria berkulit putih yang mengenakan kaus bergambar jam pasir itu pun mengecup pelan tangan istrinya. Ia menepuk-nepuknya pelan sebelum menatap wajah sang istri. Diberikannya senyum terbaiknya pada wanita itu dan ia berkata, "Okaeri, Ino."

"A-ah, ya, aku—"

Ucapan Ino terhenti sebelum ia bisa menjelaskan. Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan kembali berkata, "Kau mau mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu? Aku baru saja mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Kau bisa mandi duluan."

"Oh! Tapi aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita sekarang," ujar Gaara sambil berbalik dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian. Ia memberikannya pada Ino dan kembali berkata, "Aku takkan pergi ke mana pun."

Ino menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali menundukkan kepala. "Ya, aku... tahu itu."

Gaara mengangguk. Diletakkannya satu tangannya di atas kepala Ino dan kembali berkata, Mandilah dulu! Baru kita bicara."

* * *

Kombinasi air hangat dengan piyama kesayangan tak pernah urung mencerahkan suasana hati Ino. Begitu ia selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menemukan suaminya di sofa, tengah menatap layar televisi dengan serius. Karenanya ia pun melangkahkan kaki dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah?"

Ino mengangguk. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah sehingga ia menggosokkan handuk ke kepalanya. Tindakannya membuat sang suami mengernyit sedikit sebelum beranjak dari sofa. Disambarnya pengering rambut yang ada di kamar sebelum kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Kau harus mengeringkannya dengan benar," ujar sang suami sembari berdiri di belakang sofa. Ditekannya tombol pada pengering rambut sementara ujungnya diarahkan pada rambut pirang sang istri.

"Aku selalu mengeringkan rambutku," protes Ino sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang suami yang sudah berada di belakang sofa. Semburan angin hangat menerpa wajahnya sehingga ia berkata, "Gaara!"

Sang pelaku penyerangan hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf atas aksinya. Sebagai gantinya ia meletakkan satu tangan di atas kepala Ino, mengacaknya pelan dan berkata, "Aku tahu, Ino."

Biarpun begitu, sang istri pun berhenti mempermasalahkannya. Ia membiarkan suaminya mengeringkan rambut pirang panjangnya sementara kedua manik _teal_ nya menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangannya kosong sementara pikirannya berkelana lagi.

Bukan Gaara namanya bila ia tak menyadari hal itu. Ia menatap sang istri lagi sebelum kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Ia tidak pernah suka menunggu, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Ia bukan Ino. Ia tidak bisa membuat wanita itu menceritakan masalahnya selancar cara Ino melakukannya setiap kali ia dirundung masalah.

Dalam diam, ia mengeringkan rambut sang istri. Untungnya keheningan tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja ia berkata, "Ah! Aku lupa mengatakannya, tadi Otou-san mengirimkan Umeshu untuk kita."

Tak ada tanggapan. Sang istri tetap bungkam. Kedua manik _teal_ nya masih menatap lurus ke depan. Padahal biasanya Ino Yamanaka selalu penuh semangat bila mendengar kata Umeshu, atau begitulah kata sang ayah mertua.

Gaara pun menghela napas. Seorang pria seperti dirinya pun putus asa bila berhadapan dengan Ino. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan tiba saatnya ia merasa gelisah ketika melihat Ino terdiam bagaikan patung dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mulai merindukan suaranya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menanyakan sekali lagi pada Ino. Mungkin... wanita itu akan menjawab. Mungkin.

Di saat ia tengah kebingungan, ketel air yang tengah dimasaknya berbunyi. Suaranya yang nyaring membuat Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya. Diletakkannya pengering rambut di samping meja sebelum ia tergesa-gesa menghampiri kompor.

"Kau memasak sesuatu?"

Suara Ino membuat Gaara menoleh. Ia mengangkat ketel dari kompor dan menuangkan isinya ke atas dua gelas kaca yang sudah diisinya dengan Umeshu. Harum Umeshu pun menyebar begitu air panas bercampur dengan cairan pemberian sang Ayah.

"Umeshu?" Ino berkata, sekali ini terdengar ketertarikan dalam nada suaranya.

"Ya," jawab Gaara sambil meletakkan ketel air kembali ke atas kompor. Kedua tangannya memegang gelas yang telah diisi penuh dan membawanya ke meja makan. "Mau minum bersamaku?"

Wanita berambut pirang yang sebelumnya melamun akhirnya menurunkan kedua kakinya dari sofa. Ia berjalan mendekat ke meja makan di mana suaminya sudah menunggu dengan dua gelas Umeshu. Ditariknya satu kursi di hadapan sang suami seraya berkata, "Tou-chan yang mengirimnya?"

Gaara kembali mengangguk. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengar informasi yang ia sampaikan sebelumnya.

Ino mengulurkan tangan dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas gelas berisi Umeshu hangat. Ia membiarkan udara panas menjalar di kulitnya. "Hangatnya…"

"Ya," jawab Gaara sambil menatap istrinya. "Hati-hati! Masih panas."

Sekali lagi wanita itu mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan gelas berisi umeshu tersebut dan meniupnya pelan. Beberapa kali ia melakukannya sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya pada cairan hangat di dalam gelas. Ia mengernyit sedikit saat mencicipi dan baru mengangkat kelopak matanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagaimana?"

Kepala Ino bergerak pelan, "Hangat, kurasa."

Gaara mengangguk pelan, "Habiskan kalau begitu! Kau membutuhkannya."

Kali ini Ino bergumam pelan sebelum mendekatkan kembali gelas berisi cairan hangat itu ke bibirnya. Ia meniup isi gelasnya terlebih dulu sebelum mencicipinya. Kali ini, ia berhasil menenggak lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya.

Melihat istrinya yang tengah berusaha menghabiskan umeshu, Gaara pun mengikuti contoh yang diberikan. Ditiupnya terlebih dulu cairan di dalam gelas sebelum mencicipinya. Pelan-pelan ia menenggak isi gelasnya dan membiarkan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Hangat," ungkapnya, sama seperti Ino.

Di hadapannya, Ino pun mengangguk. Kedua tangannya melingkupi gelas miliknya yang sudah separuh habis. Didorongnya gelas itu mendekat pada Gaara sementara Ino menempelkan dagu di atas meja.

Melihat sikapnya, Gaara pun ikut melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menempelkan dagu di atasnya. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik _teal_ Ino hingga membuat sang istri mengangkat alis, bingung. Ia hendak mengungkapkan sesuatu sebelum Gaara memotong ucapannya.

"Kau mau tambah umeshunya?"

"Ti… dak? Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sang suami mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Otou-san bilang Tokyo sangat dingin dan menganjurkan untuk minum lebih banyak agar kau tetap hangat."

Ino nyaris menyemburkan tawa dan berkata, "Ayolah! Ini baru awal bulan Agustus. Apa kau tahu cuaca di luar sepanas neraka?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Alis Ino terangkat naik mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Ya," lanjut Gaara pelan. Manik _teal_ nya menyipit saat menatap Ino dan ia berkata, "tapi sepertinya kau kedinginan."

"Hah?"

"Dan apartemen pun jadi mendingin karenanya."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ia memutar bola mata, bertanya-tanya apakah pendingin ruangan di apartemen mereka mulai bermasalah? Jadwal servis masih bulan depan dan ia tak yakin pendingin ruangan lah yang dimaksud suaminya di sini.

"Aku tak ingin memaksamu bercerita," ungkap Gaara akhirnya, "tapi jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku bila ada yang kaubutuhkan."

Kerutan di dahi Ino semakin dalam. Suaminya ini bicara apa sih?

"Jauh lebih baik untuk membicarakannya dibanding menyimpannya sendiri," lanjut sang suami. "Bukankah selama ini kau selalu seperti itu?"

Untuk sesaat, Ino tertegun mendengar ceramah sang suami. Sekali lagi manik _teal_ nya menatap pria yang telah dipilihnya untuk menemaninya seumur hidup itu. Seulas senyum tipis pun muncul di bibirnya dan ia berkata, "Sangat tidak seperti dirimu saja, Gaara."

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia mengangkat gelas umeshunya dan mengacungkannya pada Ino. "Berkatmu. Kau juga tidak seperti dirimu belakangan ini."

Ino tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya dikembalikan. Sekali lagi ditatapnya sang suami dan ia berkata, "Yah, kuakui memang ada hal menyebalkan di kantor belakangan ini."

Alis Gaara terangkat. Bukan sekali ini Ino bilang ada hal menyebalkan di kantornya. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang membuat Ino sampai sedemikian terpuruk.

"Ada banyak _deadline_ , banyak tekanan dari berbagai pihak yang membuatku merasa kecil, tidak berdaya," ucap Ino sambil menatap gelasnya. "Begitu banyak yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan apresiasi dari atasanku, tapi sepertinya semuanya sia-sia."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Aku baru menyadarinya. Di tempatku bekerja, ada orang baru yang lebih berbakat dan mereka pun menyerahkan segala tanggung jawabku padanya. Salah satu atasanku lebih percaya padanya dibandingkan aku yang sudah lama bergelut di Fashion design. Padahal sudah banyak yang kukorbankan untuk meraih posisiku sekarang."

Tidak ada suara, Gaara tetap diam dan menatap sang istri.

"Ini tidak adil," kata sang istri dengan senyum kecut di bibir. "Ya 'kan?"

Ekspresi sang istri membuat tenggorokannya terpilin. Untuk sesaat, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata dan hanya dapat memandangi sang istri. Sepertinya, ia sudah terlalu lama membiarkan istrinya _kedinginan_.

"Pantas saja," gumam Gaara sambil menunduk dan menatap gelas berisi umeshunya sendiri. "Kau memang kedinginan, Ino."

"Ng?"

"Perusahaanmu memang sudah membeku," ucap Gaara lagi, "tapi kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan beku bersama mereka."

Ino menyipitkan mata, berusaha memahami ucapan suaminya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana memecahkan masalahmu,"lanjut Gaara, "tapi kau berhak untuk keluar dari udara dingin itu saat kau di rumah. Kau tidak perlu terkurung terus di dalamnya."

"Itu…"

"Di rumah hanya ada aku," ujar sang suami, "aku tidak akan menganggapmu tidak kompeten hingga menyerahkan tanggung jawabmu pada orang lain. Kau tidak perlu berbasa basi saat bersamaku dan tidak perlu menyimpan semua masalahmu seorang diri."

Ino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kedua matanya terpaku pada sang suami.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu beku," kata suaminya. "Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Manik _teal_ Ino mengerjap. Ia menatap pria berambut merah _maroon_ di hadapannya. Pria yang sudah bersumpah akan bersamanya seumur hidup dan takkan membuatnya merasa kedinginan seperti orang-orang di kantornya. Pria yang bisa diandalkannya untuk menjaga hatinya tetap hangat di saat ia sendiri tak mampu melakukannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tawa ringan tanpa beban pun meluncur dari bibirnya dan setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pelupuk matanya. Ino menatap suaminya sekali lagi sebelum memberikan senyuman tulus padanya. Kali ini ia berkata, "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

Kepala Gaara bergerak, tidak paham. "Apa maksud—"

Ino memotong ucapannya dengan berkata, "Terkadang, kau seperti umeshu, Gaara."

"Ng?"

"Terima kasih," ujar Ino sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "karena selalu menjagaku tetap hangat."

Gaara mengerjapkan mata mendengar ucapan sang istri. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Itu memang sudah tugasku."

Ino menyunggingkan senyumnya dan sekali ini ia menenggak habis gelas berisi umeshu yang telah disiapkan sang suami sebelumnya. Begitu ia selesai, diletakkannya gelas tersebut ke atas meja dan ia pun menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi. Ditatapnya langit-langit sebelum ia tertawa layaknya gadis kecil dan berkata, "Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa umeshu bisa diminum di musim panas seperti ini."

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba," ujar Gaara lagi. Sama seperti Ino, ia pun menenggak umeshu yang mulai mendingin dalam sekali teguk. Setelahnya ia mendorong kursi dan membawa kedua gelas untuk diletakkan di bak cuci. "Untung saja Otou-san mengirimkannya tepat waktu."

Di belakangnya, ia mendengar istrinya bergumam pelan. Ia baru saja mengambil spons cuci dan baru akan membilas gelas miliknya ketika ia melihat gelas lain diletakkan di sampingnya. Ia hendak menoleh ke belakang ketika kedua tangan yang hangat melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," ucap Ino sambil memeluknya, "terima kasih."

Sekali ini Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum menyentuhkan dahinya ke atas dahi sang istri. "Aku tahu."

"Tapi, kurasa aku masih kedinginan," bisik Ino pelan. "Apa kau dapat _menghangatkanku_?"

Seulas seringai tipis tersungging di bibir sang suami. Diletakkannya spons yang baru saja diraihnya dan ditinggalkannya kedua gelas yang tadinya hendak dicuci. Pria itu justru membalikkan badan dan menatap istrinya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah istrinya sementara ia berkata,

"Kukira kau takkan pernah meminta."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Hola All! This is Cyan! Untuk pertama kalinya saya mampir ke fandom Naruto. Terus terang, saya nggak ngikutin lagi anime/ manganya setelah mereka jadi teenager (after Sasuke diculik, etc) jadi mohon maaf apabila ada yang nggak berkenan._

 _Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, ff ini dedicated to Suu-chan. Sebetulnya ada lima prompt yang dikasih, tapi ehe, saya tetep bertahan dengan prompt ini akhirnya :D Saya tahu ini teramat OOC, dan teramat… Gaje, tapi… saya tetep berharap cerita ini bisa dinikmati XD_

 _Honestly, sebelum bertanya apakah ini pengalaman pribadi, saya jawab tentu aja nggak berhubung saya nggak punya suami kayak Gaara T^T. Tapi pengalaman Ino itu bener-bener saya alamin, dan saya kepikiran buat cerita ini saat mandi air anget di rumah. RL sedikit nyebelin, tapi berkat itu saya sadar apa yang harus saya kejar :D #curcol_

 _Once again, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Also, if you'd like, you could share some of your opinion through reviews. I may not reply it soon, but I'll do my best._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cyancosmic._


End file.
